Swam's Down
by KishiZhera
Summary: Aku, Kim Jaejoong. Seorang namja berumur 19 tahun yang berusaha mencari jati diriku di Seoul. Tempat dimana semua orang adalah serigala yang tidak bisa dipercaya. Inilah Hidupku./YUNJAE/ Wanna RnR? THANKS/ Rated : M untuk beberapa chapter lagi.


Semua orang pasti ingin yang terbaik untuk diri mereka sendiri dan juga untuk orang lain. Tidak terkecuali aku. meskipun jalanku penuh dengan batuan-batuan yang entah berasal dari mana, aku tetap berjalan. Entah itu keras atau landai. Aku harus tetap berjalan.

Meskipun banyak yang menangisiku saat aku pergi. Mencoba melangkah menuju satu-satunya kota besar di sini. Seoul. Dimana semua orang bermuka dua. Kuingat kata _umma_, untuk tidak mempercayai orang lain di Seoul dengan mudah. Dan aku akan selalu mengingat hal itu.

Mengenai kehidupanku, tentang keluargaku, tentang keseharianku. Tentang cintaku. Tidak ada satu halpun yang menarik. Hanya kakak dan juga _umma_ yang aku punya. Mengenai cinta, bahkan aku sendiri bingung untuk mendeskripsikan kata itu. Kata yang terdiri dari 5 huruf. C.I.N.T.A.

Aku Kim Jaejoong.

Dan inilah kehidupanku..

**..**

**..**

**A`screenplay fic, **

**Kshizhera present :  
Swam's Down**

**Chapter 1 : PROLOG**

**..**

**Pair : YUNJAE  
Disclaimer : Mereka saling memiliki, (^^)b**

**..**

**HAPPY READINGGG!**

**..**

**..**

"_Anneyongg_!" namja itu menepuk pelan pundak orang di depannya yang ditanggapi senyuman oleh yang ditepuk.

"_Anneyong_.." balas ajushi itu ramah. Umurnya sudah hampir sepertiga abad, namun wajahnya tetap ceria.

Lagi-lagi namja cantik itu tersenyum. Manis. Ahh.. tidak, terlalu manis untuk seorang namja. Dia berlari kecil ke arah gerbang sebuah bangunan besar bercerobong tinggi. Seakan menusuk langit-langit Seoul. Pabrik. Ya, namja itu satu dari ribuan karyawan pabrik. Seorang pendatang baru yang masih menginjak Seoul 3 hari yang lalu. Waktunya bekerja disini, sudah habis.

Namja itu terus berlari, sampai dia memasuki sebuah tempat dengan interior dinding, _full_ putih. Dia sedikit membungkukkan badan saat bertemu dengan beberapa orang yang memakai jas. Entah, hari ini adalah hari pertama, dimana dia diterima bekerja _part_ _time_ di sebuah tempat jasa pengetikan yang juga milik universitas dimana dia belajar.

Satu-satunya alasan mengapa dia mau terombang-ambing di Seoul, adalah hanya untuk mencari uang. Jauh-jauh dari Chungnam dan hanya berbekal sebuah ransel hitam dan juga seorang kakak. Kakak? Ya, dia datang dengan kakaknya. Awalnya sang kakak hanya ingin mengantar adiknya untuk sampai di perbatasan jalan raya. Namun akhirnya namja itu malah tidak tega dan ikut bersama adiknya dengan meninggalkan sang _umma_ sendirian di rumah.

Jaejoong mendesah. Sesekali meregangkan badannya yang terasa setengah remuk karena hampir 2 jam dia duduk di depan komputer dengan setumpuk kertas yang harus dia kerjakan. Sebenarnya, waktunya untuk bekerja hanya tinggal beberapa puluh menit saja. Namun, saat namja itu menoleh ke arah jam dinding di belakangnya, rasanya dia harus menunggu berjam-jam untuk melewati beberapa menit itu.

Dia mendongakkan kepalanya, lalu memijik pelan tengkuknya, sampai ponsel-nya berbunyi. Menandakan seeorang sedang berusaha mengontak namja itu. Dirogohnyanya ponsel miliknya itu lalu ditekan tombol berwarna hijau dipojok ponsel.

"_Yoboseo_.."

"Eh? _Nde_.."

**..**

**..**

**..**

Jaejoong menenteng dua tas plastik besar berisi berbagai macam makanan dan juga minuman. Dipunggungnya ada sebuah ransel hitam yang melingkar kuat. Namja itu tampak tersenyum walau peluh sempat menetes membelah pelipisnya.

Tadi, Kim Siwon, kakaknya, yang menelepon namja cantik itu untuk segera pulang dan beristirahat. Karena bagaimanapun juga, jaejoong masih 19 tahun. Masih terlalu muda untuk bekerja sekeras itu.

Dinaikinya tangga yanag menghubungkan antara rusun atas dan juga rusun bawah. Dia masih tersenyum. Sampai namja bermarga Kim itu mendapati sebuah rumah kecil berdinding bata merah dengan sebuah terpal biru menggantung di depan rumah sebagai pengganti teras.

Jaejoong meletakkan barangnya sebentar untuk melepas sepatu putihnya. Kemudian dia berdiri lagi dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Suasana temaram langsung menyambut penglihatannya saat dia membuka mata di dalam rumah. Lagi-lagi dia hanya tersenyum.

Matanya berbelok mencari sosok kakak yang sedaritadi sudah sampai di dalam rumah.

"Datang lebih awal?" sapanya saat mendapati sang kakak sedang berganti pakaian di sudut ruangan. Siwon hanya tersenyum menanggapi adik semata wayangnya itu. Namja itu berjalan mendekat.

"Kau? Apakah mengantar barang lagi?" tanyannya. Lalu mendesah kecil, "Kau tidak lelah, eoh?"

Dia mencibir menatap sang adik yang sedang asyik menata makanan dan juga minuman yang barusaja dia beli ke dalam kulkas minimalis. Jaejoong tersenyum kecil menanggapi sang kakak.

Namja cantik itu berbalik, "Asal _hyung_ tau saja, setidaknya aku bisa mendapatkan beberapa tip untuk beberapa kali pengantaran.." Jaejoong tersenyum. Dia berjalan ke arah pojok ruangan dimana Siwon berada dan meletakkan tas ransel di sudut ruangan.

Siwon mendecih menanggapi kekeras kepala adiknya, "Aww.. dasar orang-orang mesum itu! Suruh saja mereka minum sebanyak-banyaknya sampai mati sekalian!" Siwon melenggang pergi menuju sisi lain bagian rumah kecil itu. Memberi tempat bagi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tertawa ringan. Dia kembali berbalik menuju kulkas dan membuka benda dingin itu. Namja itu kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya menata minuman. Siwon duduk di kursi di dekat kulkas. Ditatapnya sanga adik, "Aku tahu kau sedang dalam masa sekolah. Dan kau juga sedang bekerja _part_ _time_…" Siwon menghela nafas berat, "Namun, setidaknya berikan sedikit perhatian pada pekerjaan utamamu di pabrik.." katanya pelan.

Jaejoong lagi-lagi hanya tertawa kecil. Dia masih setia di depan kulkas dengan beberapa botol anggur di tangannya.

"Eoh, apakah kau tidak pernah merasa bosan?" Siwon kembali berbicara. "Bukannya ini sudah satu tahun." Tambahnya lagi.

Jaejoong mendecih. Dia sudah selesai dengan urusannya. Namja itu menutup pintu kulkas dan berbalik menatap Siwon yang sedang tersenyum menatapnya, "_Waeyo_? Kenapa kau jadi sering menggerutu, _Hyung_? Tidak ada wanita cantik malam ini, eoh?" namja itu terkekeh pelan, mendapati ekspresi kakaknya yang semakin keruh. Sedikit mengejek, mungkin.

Tak lama, Siwon malah tertawa mendengar tanggapan Jaejoong.

"Jongie-ahh.." namja itu berjalan ke arah jaejoong lalu meraih tangan si Kim muda dan mengelusnya pelan.

Jaejoong hanya menaikkan alisnya ke atas, "_Wae_?"

Siwon menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan memelas, "_Aniyo_, hanya saja. Apakah tanganku terlalu kasar?"

Ekspresi Siwon sungguh lucu. Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti seorang anak kecil yang direbut permennya oleh seorang preman. Dan kalau hal itu terjadi, tentu saja bukan Jaejoong premannya.

Siwon melepaskan tangan halus Jaejoong dan berjalan menjauh. Diambil sebatang rokok dan disulutnya dengan sebuah korek gas berwarna merah menyala. Dihisapnya frustasi. Entah karena apa. Jaejoong hanya bisa menatapnya. Pikirannya sendiri sudah banyak. Apalagi harus ditambah pikiran kakaknya ini. Dia akan _'say no'_ saja.

"Aku mengncani seorang _yeoja_ yang sangat sexy, saat itu." Namja itu kembali menyesap rokok di mulutnya, "Semuanya berjalan lancar. Jongie-ahh. Coba tebak apa yang dia katakan padaku saat itu?" Siwon berbalik menghadap Jaejoong yang kini sedang menata pakaiannya di dalam almari minimalis di sudut lain rumah kecil itu.

Jaejoong tidak menoleh, dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan itu sudah cukup bagi Siwon untuk kembali bercerita. Namja itu mengangkat tangannya sebatas dada, "Dia berkata begini.. Oppa~ kenapa tanganmu begitu kasar?" suaranya dia buat selembut mungkin, seperti seorang _yeoja_. Jaejoong terkekeh, geli.

"Lalu?" namja cantik itu menahan tawa sambil berjalan menjauhi almari dengan sebuah baju menggantung di tangannya.

Siwon kembali bercerita, "Lalu, aku mengatakan.." dia berdehem sebentar, "Begini.. Tangan Oppa kasar karena Oppa selalu bermain golf. Oppa juga bisa melihat kalau wajahmu juga sering bermain golf.." katanya dengan suara yang kali ini dia besar-besarkan. Menambah kegelian di wajah Jaejoong.

Tidak kuat, Jaejoong terpingkal-pingkal dengan cerita kakaknya, "AHAHAHAH! _Hyung_-aahh!" dia memegangi pertunya. Membuat Siwon menjadi jengkel, "Yaa! Berhenti tertawa! Itu sangat memalukan!" teriaknya menghadap kaca di samping almari. Jaejoong menghindar.

Melihat bayangannya di cermin, Siwon kembali terkekeh.

"Tanpa kawat gigi ini. Mungkin aku tidak akan dapat menghitung berapa _yeoja_ yang akan mengantri untuk berkencan dengan diriku.." _narsisme_ Siwon dimulai. Memang, dasarnya proporsi gigi Siwon kurang baik. Maka dari itu, dia memutuskan untuk memasang sejuntai kawat tipis itu disela-sela giginya.

Jaejoong kembali terkekeh pelan, "Yaa!"

"_Waeyoo_? Oh! Itu karena aku terlalu menyilaukan! Terlalu sempurna.. Aaww! Kau tampan sekali Kim Siwoon.." katanya sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri yang terpantul di bayangan cermin. Sudahlah Siwon..

"Yaa.. Hyung! _Yeoja-yeoja_ genit itu masih saja mempunyai daya tarik bagimu?" Jaejoong melepas bajunya. Berniat ganti baju.

Siwon meraba wajahnya sendiri di depan cermin. Masih belum percaya kalau dia itu tampan, "Yaa.. Kau masih saja tertarik dengan namja?"

Jaejoong hanya diam. Dia masih sibuk mengganti pakaiannya. Siwon mendesah, "Semua orang di sini sudah mengetahui akan hal itu, Jongie-ahh.." katanya, melihat ke arah Jaejoong dari cermin. Terlihat namja cantik itu melepas celananya dan mengganti dengan celana rumahan.

"Sungmin-shhi memang seorang yang tidak bisa diam.. Kau tau kan?" katanya lagi.

Jaejoong masih terdiam.

"Apakah kau benar-benar tidak pernah merasakan seorang _yeoja_?" dia menunjuk Jaejoong dari cermin di depannya, membuat namja cantik itu sedikit tersinggung dengan perkataan Siwon.

"Ok, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung dirimu. Tetapi, apakah kau juga pernah mengencani seorang namja?" dia tersenyum menyeringai. Membuat sedikit rona merah di pipi Jaejoong. Entah malu atau marah. Yang jelas, rona merah itu semakin menjalar.

Tawanya berangsur berhenti. Lalu Siwon kembali mendesah. Dia mengusap mukanya keras, "Sadarlah! Orang miskin seperti kita ini butuh sesuatu yang namanya keluarga.."

Jaejoong masih belum mau menunjukkan mukanya ke hadapan Siwon.

Siwon merasa hawa di sekitar adiknya mulai tidak dia keterlaulan dengan berkata seperti itu. Bahkan Jaejoong masih tidak mau menatap ke arahnya. Bukan rahasia lagi kalau adiknya itu tidak tertarik dengan seorang yeoja. Bahkan yeoja itu telanjang di depannya. Dia tidak akan mau menyentuh barang seujung jari. Dia itu bukan _Bisex_, dan tidak suka dengan yeoja. Jaejoong itu menyukai namja. Dan hanya namja.

Siwon lagi-lagi mendesah, diambilnya tas kecil di dekat pintu. Lebih baik dia keluar saja, "Jae, Aku kelaparan. Aku akan kembali setelah mendapatkan ramen.."

Jaejoong masih terdiam. Seolah dia tertohok dengan perkataan hyung-nya. Dia memang gay! Ok, jaejoong akui hal itu. Tetapi, haruskah kakaknya yang menyadarkan dia akan hal itu. Itu terlalu.. emm.. menyakitkan, _u know_?

Ponselnya berdering. Dengan malas, dia angkat ponsel itu dan membuka layarnya.

Anonim, hanya ada sederet angka.

"_Yoboseo_.." sapanya sopan.

..

..

**TBC**

* * *

**\(^^)/**

**ANNEYONG HASEYOO YOROBUN..**

Saiya bawa sebuah fic baru lagi. Mian, mungkin fic chappie yang lain bakalan lama updatenya. Dikarenakan saiya berusaja focus sama pelajaran. Huaaaa~ tetapi malah pingin banget nulis fic ini. Yasudahlah..

Sebenarnya ini adalah sebuah film. Saya hanya berusaha menggambarkannya kedalam sebuah tulisan dengan menambahkan beberapa hint dan juga beberapa taburan ekspresi. Jadi. Bagaimana?

**KEEP OR DELETE?**

**THANKS FOR READING MY STORY N REVIEWW PLEASEEEE~**

**Regard : Zhera~**


End file.
